starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Artanis (Co-op Missions)
Artanis is a playable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of the game. He can warp in units instantly into battle, and can use support powers from the Spear of Adun.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 This includes the ability to generate shields around friendly units, both his own, and that of his ally, and to use orbital strikes. He has access to units such as the Aiur zealot.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 These abilities, along with the energy counter (which steadily recharges) are displayed across the top of the screen. Artanis' abilities overall contribute to a focus on exploiting warp in, variably increasing the frequency and quantity of units he can warp in. As part of this, he can exploit Pylon Power fields to establish forward positions and empower his troops. Overview Info *''Recommended for players of all skill levels'' *''Strike from high orbit with the Spear of Adun using devestating abilities'' *''Command Aiur units and warp your army instantly into battle'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Shield Overcharge duration and strength: +2% – 60% :Guardian Shell health and shield heal: +1% – 30% ;Power Set 2 :Warp Charges regeneration: +2% – 60% :Speed Increase for Warped units: +2% – 60% ;Power Set 3 :Chrono Boost efficiency: +1% – 30% :Spear of Adun starting and maximum energy: +3 – 90 Calldown Abilities Upgrades Units Artanis has access to the following units and structures: Talents Artanis acquires the following talents as he levels up: Strategies ;Recommended masteries: Power Set 1: Guardian Shell Health and Shield Heal: ::Full points on a passive ability that actually heals your units, unlike Shield Overcharge. Power Set 2: Speed Increase for Warped units: ::Full points equates to a free Stim Pack for 30 seconds; build extra production facilities and produce units only before attacking to maximize this mastery. Power Set 3: Spear of Adun Initial and Maximum Energy ::Full points allows for ''-immediate-'' expansion; alternatively, Artanis greatly appreciates faster probes and upgrades. A Bold Plan Artanis is very effective at prolonged, sustained aggression. His ability to warp in all his units combined with his Pylon Power ability let him quickly reinforce armies, and his Superior Warp Gates talent alleviates building too many unnecessary production facilities. Once he hits Level 15 and begins every mission with max supply, the player has a substantial amount of freedom with their resources, and can get by with only a few production facilities powered by one or two pylons. Due to this, Artanis can begin producing an expensive army early as a result of the minerals he has saved. We Stand Unified Artanis' has a varied unit composition and can use whatever tech path the player wants efficiently. Universally, the player should always have large mixed force of zealots and dragoons, due to their high damage output and low cost. From there, the player should support them with either of the following: *Immortals and Reavers for anti-ground support *High Templars and Archons for high area of effect damage from Psionic Storm. *Phoenixes and Tempests for air support. Any of these unit compositions work perfectly well, with the preferred choice varying depending on the mission being played and the enemy race chosen, alongside his allies' choice of commander. They Will Meet Justice With Artanis' calldown abilities, Shield Overcharge is universally effective when going on the offensive. Solar Bombardment is excellent for crushing enemy forces coming through a chokepoint, and is also good on Oblivion Express and Void Launch to quickly kill the trains and shuttles. Keep in mind that the site of impact for Solar Bombardment must remain in sight for enemies to be hit by it; if the player just scouts an area to bombard and then retreat, it won't have any effect while in the fog of war. Enemies will also retreat out of the area of effect if they are not engaged in combat. Synergies Protoss Commanders [[Alarak (Co-op Missions)|'Alarak']] is an effective teammate for Artanis. Aiur zealots, s, and tempests complement Alarak perfectly by providing powerful melee attackers and anti-air power. Wrathwalkers are more powerful and mobile than Artanis' s, and ascendants are superior to Artanis' high templar as offensive casters. If Alarak is in peril, Artanis' Power Field cooldown is invaluable to warp in supplicants in the field. Karax is a questionable teammate for Artanis. Artanis' mechanical forces benefit greatly from Reconstruction Beam and Carrier repair drones abilities. However, Artanis' warp-in structures use charges, so Chrono Wave isn't particularly helpful in rebuilding an army if he has a sufficient number of structures. Artanis' army is also tougher and cheaper; Artanis can warp Dragoons, a unit of which Karax lacks a counterpart; Artanis' Tempests beat Carriers at both burst and sustained damage; Artanis' Reavers can out-burst Colossi. If Karax makes use of Warp Gates, he can synergise well with Artanis' Pylon Power. He can also use Artanis' Pylon Power to set up stationary defenses without a Pylon. Vorazun is a questionable teammate for Artanis. Vorazun's Black Hole ability combos nicely with the Solar Bombardment ability. Vorazun's Corsairs are superior anti-air compared to Artanis' Phoenix. Like Karax, Vorazun can make use of Artanis' Pylon Power ability. Both Vorazun and Artanis have relatively expensive armies and tech paths, leaving them vulnerable to early game assaults. Terran Commanders Raynor is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Raynor's main offensive units (marines) have high DPS; Guardian Shell and Shield Overcharge supplements medics perfectly, which greatly extend the lifespan of Raynor's fragile infantry units, especially against enemy AoE attacks. Artanis' Immortals and Tempests can safely deal with the formidable Hybrid Behemoths, thus compensating for Raynor's general lack of durable units. Raynor's marines provide superior anti-air capabilities over Artanis's Dragoons. Raynor also has access to Missile Turrets, providing more formidable anti-air than Photon Cannons. Medics can extend the lifespan of Artanis' army, which can end up surviving on low health due to Guardian Shell and thus being weaker for the next engagement without healing. Swann is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Artanis's mechanical forces benefit greatly from Swann's Science Vessel nano-repair abilities. Swann's units compliment Artanis' very well, with Goliaths bringing anti-aircraft firepower that supplements Artanis' damage soaking anti-armour Immortals for a well-balanced army. Artanis is also able to deploy Observers, to allow the Drakon Laser Drill to fire on distant targets and objectives without risking either commander's army. Zerg Commanders Kerrigan is a questionable teammate for Artanis. Artanis's Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell are invaluable for protecting mutalisks or ultralisks, giving them a chance to survive and retreat on higher difficulties. Kerrigan's ability to solo early waves allows Artanis to tech for a more powerful army late game. Assimilation Aura can aid Artanis in building an army composed of Tempests and/or Reavers, which cost a high amount of resources per unit. Zagara is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Zagara's main offensive units (banelings) have high DPS; but are fragile, which Artanis alleviates with Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell. Zagara's is able to hold a strong front due to her ability to maintain a numerical army, allowing Artanis' powerful offensive higher-tier Reavers, Archons, and Tempests to be produced and deployed to the field. Achievements Gameplay Levels Development References Category:Co-op Commanders